1. Field
The present disclosure relates to non-volatile memory elements and memory devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of non-volatile memory devices include a resistive random access memory (RRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), and a phase-change random access memory (PRAM). A RRAM device stores data based on a resistance change of a material (e.g., transition metal oxide). The resistance of a resistance-change material can be changed from a higher-resistance state to a lower-resistance state when a voltage applied to the resistance-change material is greater than or equal to a set voltage. On the other hand, the resistance of the resistance-change material can be switched back to the higher-resistance state when a voltage applied to the resistance-change material is greater than or equal to a reset voltage. The higher-resistance state of the resistance-change material is commonly considered an OFF state, and the lower-resistance state is considered an ON state.
Generally, a resistive memory device includes a storage node having a resistance-change material layer and a switching device which is electrically connected to the storage node. The switching device controls signal access to the storage node.